pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerulean Smackdown!
This is the twelfth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are standing in front of the Cerulean Gym, with Bulbasaur at their sides. Zach: Kevin, think I can do this? Kevin: Definitely! Maybe! No! I'm not sure what to say! Zach: Support would've been nice. Let's do this thing! Bulbasaur: Bulbaaaaa... They run into the gym, and see a water stadium. ???: Hello! My name is Misty, I am the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym! Zach: My name's Zach, and I'm here to get your gym badge! Misty: So you think you can beat me? Ha! Misty jumps down, and is on the other side of the stadium. Misty: Like you could beat me! Kevin: I bet he can! Misty: Ha! As if a little kid could beat me. Let's begin! Go, Starmie! Starmie appears from underneath the stadium, and jumps onto a round floating slab. Zach: Hm... a Water/Psychic type Pokemon... I choose you, Scyther! Scyther flies out of his Pokeball, and lands on the opposite slab. Scyther: Scy, Scyther! Referee: Let the 2 on 2 battle commence! Misty: Dive! Starmie dives underneath the water. Zach: Scyther, use Pursuit! Scyther uses Pursuit, and speeds down into the water. Misty: Ha! Predictable! Starmie, Hydro Pump! Starmie's center glows, and a huge blast of water hits Scyther, blasting it into the ceiling. Zach: SCYTHER, GET UP! Scyther: Sc-scy... Scyther... Scyther falls onto the slab, and slowly gets up. Misty: Now, Starmie, use Psychic! Scyther gets a blue aura around him, and starts to float. Zach: Scyther, break free and use X-Scissor! Scyther's arms glow, and the aura fades, then Scyther flies into the water, and hits Starmie onto the slab. Starmie: St...starmie... Misty: Good job Starmie! We've got him just where we want him! Use Rapid Spin! Zach: What!? Starmie jumps in the air, and starts spinning towards Scyther. Zach: Scyther, dodge it! Scyther jumps, and barely dodges it. Misty: Now, use Mist! Starmie: Star...MIEEEEE! A large mist envelops the stadium, and Zach is unable to see anything. Zach: Scyther? Scyther! Misty: Now, use Rapid Spin and swirl the mist into a tornado of mist! Starmie swirls rapidly, and a vortex of mist appears above and around it. Zach: Scyther, Double Team! Scyther multiplies, and Starmie spins straight toward one, and collides with it, but the Scyther fades to nothing. Misty: Grrr.. Zach: Now, fly above the vortex! Scyther flies straight above the Vortex, where there's an opening. Misty: Wha- Zach: Now, Scyther! Use X-Scissor! Scyther: Scy...THER! Scyther flies down the vortex, and unleashes X-Scissor on Starmie, causing the Vortex to close in, and an explosion of mist results. Zach: Scyther! Misty: Starmie! The mist clears, and both Pokemon are shown unconscious. Referee: Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Send out your next Pokemon! They both return their Pokemon. Misty: Go, Shellder! Zach: Go, Poliwag! Bulbasaur: Bulba? Zach: Sorry buddy, it's Poliwag's time to shine! They both send out their Pokemon, and prepare to battle. Misty: Okay Shellder, use Icicle Spear! Shellder: Shell...DER! Shellder shoots 4 spears out, and they all go straight towards Poliwag. Zach: Poliwag, dive under the water! Poliwag dives, avoiding the attack. Zach: Now, use Hypnosis! Poliwag begins to chant, and Shellder falls asleep. Misty: Shellder, no! Zach: Now, Poliwag, use Water Gun! Poliwag jumps out of the water, and a small sphere of water appears in front of it. Zach: What... Poliwag: Poli...WAAAAAAG! The sphere flies into Shellder, and Shellder falls unconscious. Misty: It... it learned Water Pulse! Shellder, no! Referee: Shellder is unable to battle. The winner is Zach and Poliwag! Zach: Yeaaaah! Kevin: Aw yeah! I told you Zach would win! Several minutes later, they're standing outside. Misty: Good... good job winning. Here's your badge. Misty hands Zach the gym badge. Zach: Yes! I got... THE CASCADE BADGE! Kevin: Sweet! Let's go to the Pokemon Center, I'm tired! Zach: You got it. Bulbasaur: Bulb, bulba! Zach and Kevin run to the Pokemon Center, with Bulbasaur chasing them. Category:Episodes